Rings
by A very odd fellow
Summary: For months she waited, wondering who he was. Now, on the day of her wedding, the truth is finally unveiled. For Holyknightsteve's contest.


A/N: Well, first and foremost, this is an entry for Holyknightsteve (and two lovely ladies who I do not know personally)'s challenge. Briefly stated, the challenge was to write a romantic one-shot during July between two characters who do not have supports. Anyone who knows me in the slightest knows which pairing I would use, and I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. If the demand is high enough, I may write "The rest of the story" (Paul Harvey FTW), since, as you will soon see for yourself, this is only the final chapter of a very intriguing idea. Read, review, and please state whether or not you would be interested in seeing this idea in its entirety.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Eliwood!" Lyn's voice was frantic, "Have you seen Florina? I've searched all over camp, but I haven't found a trace of her. I talked to her before my training session with Hector, and now she's gone!"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for her absence." Eliwood reassured the frantic Sacaen. "Have you asked Fiora? They can usually be found together when we're not fighting."

"That's the thing! I can't find her either!"

"Why don't we start asking around camp? Perhaps someone saw her go off." Eliwood suggested.

"That beats anything I can come up with at the moment; let's get started."

* * *

Florina led Fiora into a small building, only to be greeted by a man behind a counter.

"Hello, I am Sabin; how may I help you?" A man welcomed the pair.

"Hello? Um, I'm here to meet someone…" Florina said softly, looking around the room. "I was told to give you this." She handed a small piece of paper to the man in front of her.

The man glanced at the paper for a second before smiling, "I see. Come this way, Mademoiselle." He said, walking toward a door at the back of the room.

"Wait a minute," Fiora interjected, "We have a right to know what's going on here."

"I apologize, but I am unable to give out that information. Perhaps the little Miss beside you could shed some light on the situation?" The man suggested. 'Unless he's lying about this and hasn't told the girl a thing…' Sabin thought.

"It's alright sister; everything's happening just as he said it would." Florina reassured her sister.

"Just as _he _said it would? Florina, tell me what's going on! Who is _he_?" Fiora demanded.

"Even I don't know for sure," Florina replied, following the man through the door after flashing her sister a small grin.

"Florina…" Fiora complained, rushing after her before the door could close. Once inside, she could find no trace of her sister, only the man from the entrance.

"Please wait here." Sabin instructed, "The one you are accompanying will be with you shortly."

* * *

"Sain, what are you up to now? We're supposed to be on guard duty." Kent reprimanded, glaring at his partner. Both were dressed up in formal clothes, though, oddly enough, they were the same color as their respective suits of armor. The two stood in a dim room, the only light coming from a lone window.

"Relax, I got Pent and Louise to take over for us this shift. They've been yearning for some 'alone time' anyway." Sain replied with a wink.

"That sort of thing is exactly what Fiora and I have been discussing. The interaction between members of opposing genders is endangering the group as a whole. I'm going back to camp." Kent said firmly.

Sain motioned Kent back to him, "Kent," he whispered, "they're here!" He said, his face lighting up.

As the door opened, sheets fell down over the window, leaving the room in complete darkness. "Wha-? Huh?" Two startled voices wafted through the room.

"Welcome," A voice said, as a light revealed a bishop standing at the end of the room furthest from the door, "to the wedding of Sain" Another light shone down upon the two knights, "and Florina." The sheets that had been over the windows were removed completely, filling the room with light. Florina was revealed to be wearing an exquisite lavender wedding dress of a simple design, with a veil to match. After the ladies' eyes readjusted to the light, Florina led her sister up to where the two knights were standing.

"What in Saint Elimine's light is going on here?" Fiora and Kent exclaimed in unison, looking around the room in bewilderment.

"Please save all interruptions until the proper time, or be escorted from this place of holy matrimony." The bishop intoned, giving a severe glance to the offending pair. The two bowed their heads, so the bishop continued, "I have been informed that the lovely couple has written their own vows. I ask them now to recite these vows."

"Florina, before I do anything else, I must first apologize for any deception I may have committed against you. I first contacted you through a letter because Lyn threatened to kill me if I talked–or even approached–you. Of course, I couldn't resist exploiting the loophole she had left wide open…and I haven't regretted that decision for even a split-second. Although you may have started out as just another pretty face in the camp, I soon realized just how much more than that you really are. Though you may not believe it, you are beautiful. But your true beauty comes not from any physical attribute you may possess. No, your true beauty comes from your care for others, your utter disregard for your own concerns when a friend is in need, your humbleness…and your patience. Even though I know you will deny it 'till the end, you are the most beautiful woman I know, inside and out. Though I told you there would be no backing out if you came here, there is no way I could force you to do anything against your will. If–"

"S-sain," Florina interrupted softly, before clearing her throat, and continuing slightly louder "Sain, though I had nothing more than a faint idea of the man I would be meeting today, I could-I could never reject him. The man I have grown to know through the past few months has done more for me than anyone else could possibly aspire. He-he comforted me when I felt inadequate, and in doing so, opened my eyes to my own inner strength." Florina's eyes took on a far-off look, and she continued with much less hesitation, "He has countered these dire times with his light-heartedness, and I often reread his letters after a particularly stressing battle. His humorous accounts of battles and adventures in the towns we passed through never failed to bring a smile to my face. When all seemed hopeless, a letter would appear, and the world would seem a little more manageable. After a while, I began paying rapt attention to my surroundings at all times, desperate not to miss one of the beloved letters. When the final letter arrived, I didn't hesitate with my response. There was never any doubt in my heart that, no matter who my mystery man turned out to be, he was _my_ man. Now that we finally meet face-to-face," Florina paused for a second, before continuing, "I will not deny that I am…quite happy to see that he has as lovely a face as he does a heart." Florina finished softly, a blush coloring her cheeks.

The noon-time sun couldn't compare with Sain's beaming face as Florina spoke these words. As soon as Florina finished her vow, Sain revealed two silver rings. One had a magnificent jade jewel mounted at its top, while the other had an equally stunning amethyst. The jewels' flawlessness revealed them to be of the highest quality, fashioned by a master of the art. Sain handed Florina the amethyst ring, then gently slipped the jade one onto her finger. Florina did the same, letting her hand linger on his a moment longer than may have been necessary.

"Now, if nobody has any objections…" The bishop looked toward the two audience members before continuing, "Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sain flipped up the veil, then put his arms around his wife, bending her over backwards to experience their first kiss.

"SAIN!" Lyn stormed towards the two, dragging the man from the entrance behind her.

Lyn's exclamation caused Sain fall forward with Florina, but he recovered in time to cushion their fall with his body, checking her over (for injuries, he would later claim), before standing and bringing her to her feet.

"Lyn, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Sain said nervously, battle scenes involving Lyn and various unlucky bandits flashing though his mind.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it had better stop right now!" Lyn said, now in Sain's face. Sain glimpsed Sabin mouthing "Sorry" behind her back. Sain gave the man a quick thumbs up, which Sabin took to mean, "Get away quickly or risk injury/death," so he did so, retreating to where Kent and Fiora were standing.

"Lyn." Florina said softly, tugging on Lyn's arm.

"Not now, Florina, I'm dealing with this vagrant." Lyn brushed off her arm.

"But Lyn…" Florina pressed.

"Sain, what did I tell you I would do to you if you even so much as approached Florina?" Lyn threatened Sain, completely ignoring Florina in her rage.

"Lyn!" Florina yelled, putting her hand in front of Lyn's face, "Look at my finger!" Florina commanded.

"A…ring?" Realization slowly dawned on Lyn's face. "You're marrying…_Sain_?"

"Well, we would already be married if not for your interruption." Sain answered before turning to Florina, "Now, where were we?" Florina went up on her toes to give Sain a chaste kiss on the lips. Sain leaned forward, deepening the kiss into something not-so-chaste.

'_What a first kiss…' _Florina thought upon their parting.

"You married…_Sain?_" Lyn, apparently, was still in shock.

"Lyn, thank you ever so much!" Florina hugged a surprised Lyn.

"Wha–? Florina, what are you thanking _me _for?" Lyn asked, completely bewildered by her close friend's actions.

"If you hadn't threatened Sain about seeing me in any way, he never would have come up to me like he did with the other girls…" Florina realized what she had just said.

"Don't worry; no more flirting with anyone other than you from now on," Sain reassured everyone, "In fact, I've only been flirting so as not to arouse suspicion for some time now."

Florina gave a small smile before continuing, "If Sain had come to me like the other girls in camp, I would have run away and never know just how wonderful a person he really is."

"Are we talking about the same Sain here?" Lyn asked.

"Oh Lyn, you'll understand when you get to know him, I know you will."

Lyn looked at Sain–Florina's husband–suspiciously, "Well, I'll take your word for it, but I'm keeping my eye on him."

Sain walked up to his new wife, putting his arm around her and leaning down slightly to kiss her softly on her forehead, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A/N: Well, that was a lot of fun for me, and I hope it was for you as well. As my parting gift, I've written an omake (a funny outcome to one of the situations in the chapter, according to my knowledge) that was in the fic for a very short time, before my senses kicked in and I realized just how insane it truly was:

**Omake:**

"Lyn!" Florina yelled, putting her hand in front of Lyn's face, "Look at my finger!" Florina commanded.

"A…ring?" Realization slowly dawned on Lyn's face. "SAIN'S MIND-CONTROLLING YOU WITH A MAGIC RING!" Lyn shrieked, working frantically to remove the ring.

"Lyn, he's not mind-controlling me; he's-he's marrying me…" Florina tried to explain.

"Shh, that's just the ring talking; I'm gonna get you back to normal shortly." Lyn said, still struggling to remove the ring from her best friend's clenched fist.

"Lady Lyndis, I must ask you to return to the audience or leave the premises at once; I can assure you nothing outside of a normal wedding, and if you continue your current charade, you _will _be escorted from the premises.

"Yes sir." Lyn bowed her head and move to stand beside Kent and Fiora.

A/N: Woo, a touch of insanity…I should blame Kilroy…In fact, I will: DAMN YOU KILROY! JSB, hope you're having fun at your internet-deprived camp ) LG, I'm mentioning you to mention you. Trina, I finished the last three chapters yesterday, so I sent 'em as soon as I got on. Everyone else, review. Those people I mentioned always review, because they know I can find them Oo

P.S. Please excuse me, I just felt like having some fun ) But I wasn't kidding about reviewing, so get to it!


End file.
